utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Jen Genne
History After celebrating her 15th birthday, Jen earned her Halo of Divinity and she is now a fully mature angel. According to'' The'' Book of Rules of the World of Celestial: A fully mature angel will have to carry out his/her duty to guide mankind to goodness without revealing his/her identity as an angel. The role of angel will not go well with Jen's attention-seeking instinct. She tends to enjoy being the center of attention and her dream is to become a super idol. On that night she was seen crying in her bed. Her parents came over and comforted her. After knowing the reason of Jen being unhappy, Jen's parents allowed her to stay in the human world to pursue her dream as a singer. Jen questioned the feasibility of this plan and her parents assured to her that The Book of Rules of the World of Celestial do not impede an angel from disguising as human instead The Book only state that an angel must not reveal his/her identity as an angel. So in this case she is safe to stay in the human world as long as she does not reveal her identity. Jen burst into tears of joy and embraced her parents. The next day, Jen leave the celestial world happily and her parents saw her off with tears in their eyes. When she arrived the human world she kept her wings and halo. After wandering in the human world for some time she found a job in a restaurant as a part time singer to support herself. She realized human of her age went to school so she went to school too. In school she met many new friends and at the same time she carried out her duty to guide people around her to goodness and spread happiness to people around her. One day, when Jen was working in the restaurant someone(the creator) approached her and asked her to became her UTAU. After some negotiation Jen finally agreed to the person and she is now named as Genne Jen, the first CYANoid UTAUloid. Character Design Hair color: Icy blue hair tied into two ponytails with upper part of her hair rolled up and tied into a ring shape. Eye color: Icy blue, like her hair. Earphones: black headset (with large blue pads) with blue illumination. Shirt: White, sleeveless, bareback shirt with blue trimming over a black tube. A transparent, blue scarf tied around the collar and has a ruby scarf clip as decoration. Skirt: Black cheerleading skirt with blue trimming and white inverted box pleat. Has two "tails" on both sides hanging from front to back. Sleeve: Black separated sleeves with blue trimming on both ends, a pattern of guitar on the right side and a pattern of piano on the left side. Boot: White long boots until above knees with blue trimming on top and a blue sole, has additional pieces of leather with blue trimming and tied by white ribbons covering the parts between knees and ankles. Nationality/Race: Malaysian-Japanese/angel Favorite phrase: "Walao A~~" a popular quote of Malaysian and Singaporean, it has the same meaning as "Oh my god!" but in a slightly rude manner. Related Characters Fellow Malaysianloid ' 'Keiko Kotone Yuki Oruganne [[Shiho Koene|'Shiho Koene']] Wakana Ayane [[Aki Hisoka|'Aki Hisoka']] Nami Utaune Aria Otone OTONE Re-VERSE Aria Otone Re-VERSE Kiba Kazuki Yoru Yusune Mitsuki Seigyouku Friends 'Tena Araine ' Voice Configuration Jen is capable of Japanese only but potential to sing other languages if the user is skillful enough since some special voices are included in her voicabanks. Jen's voice sounds good in high pitch but if put under octave C3, the voice starts to sound like robot. Jen has a beta SWEET append voicebank but it's currently unavailable for download yet. Genne Jen's beta voicebank: http://www.mediafire.com/?uq6dpadq64wzh6v Genne Jen's ACT 1 voicebank: http://www.mediafire.com/?1sm1xlkxmbobpdx Genne Jen's ACT 2 voicebank: http://www.mediafire.com/?8ay72bsdid642z2 Usage Clause *Do not redistribute Jen's voicebank without the author's permission. *Do not edit Jen's voicebank and/or claim it as yours. *Do not use Jen's voicebank to violate laws and regulations, and/or promote crime and/or racism. *Do not use Jen to insult and/or slander third person and/or third party. *Do not sell Jen's voicebank and/or character commercially. *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *No limitation is imposed on fanart making based on Jen. *Redistribution of Jen's voicebank is not encourage. *Redistribution of Jen's edited voicebank is forbidden. Random Trivia *Being called Penang-kia (she lives in the celestial world above Penang). *Her hair is actually longer than her own height. *Even thought she's a greedy eater but she has a picky tongue. *Loves cold stuff like ais kacang (bean ice), cendol, ice-cream and her favorite, bubble tea. *She actually has halo and a pair of bird-like wings but she hides them. *She has a flexible body and able to perform daring stunt. *Having a habit of accidently tell you the things that she does not want you to know it. Example when you ask her "how old are you?", she will say "I won't tell you that I'm actually 15." *Jen's name appear on the book Peter de Abano: Heptameron, or Magical Elements. Notes from the author Kindly please do not change the content ignorantly. I would be very pleased of you for correcting my grammar and spelling. But if you would like to change the contents above, please confirm it with me before changing. That is all. Thank you. And I would like to thank Onaneko for helping on the coding and O Herman for the editing. Thank you~ Certified true and correct from Genne Jen's creator, JoouChiyanmon. More content of this page will be added soon. The contents of this page are subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAU Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids with Diphonic Sllyables Category:CV